1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a display unit.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancements in the semiconductor industry and relevant electronic industries, digital devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, digital video cameras, notebooks, and desktop computers have progressed to meet requirements of easy operation, multi-functionality, and attractive exterior designs. When using the products as described above, suitable display screens may be used. The display screens of the aforementioned products may facilitate various operations for the user. Among the display screens, LCDs (liquid crystal displays) have become the mainstream products in the market.
In conventional LCDs, an external side of a display panel usually includes a transparent plate, such as a cover glass, so as to protect the display panel. The display panel and the transparent plate could be fixed together through an adhesive method. In order to prevent the adhesive between the display panel and the transparent plate from interfering with display quality, usually an optical adhesive with a high transmittance coefficient, such as an optical clear adhesive, is used for adhesion. Since the adhesiveness of an optical adhesive is less when compared to general double-sided tape, thus when the transparent plate deforms, an ungluing phenomenon is likely to happen between the display panel and the transparent plate, which affects the display quality of the LCD.
China Publication Number CN102117109A discloses a portable calculating equipment, wherein a display frame includes a plurality of inserted objects, and the inserted objects provide support for the structure. China Publication Number CN101398543A discloses an LCD device that uses a fixer to support the LCD panel. A gap is between the LCD panel and a protection plate. Taiwan Patent Number TW575767 discloses an LCD that uses a locking element to fix a position of an LCD panel.